


[podfic of] Again

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Darla rose from the dead, it wasn't like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158460) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



cover art by The_Dragongirl

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/RickyPulsifer/%5bAngel_%20The%20Series%5d%20Again.mp3) | 00:07:57 | 11 MB  
---|---|---  
Music: 'Roses' by The Indelicates.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.


End file.
